Greeny Phatom Adventures
PlayStation 4 Greeny Arcade 256 Nintendo 3DS Wii U |genre = Platform|mode = Single-player, multiplayer|ratings = ESRB: E PEGI: 3 CERO: A|engine = Modified engine}} Greeny Phatom Adventures is a 2015 video game developed by GreenyWorld Interactive and published by D3 Publisher. It is distributed by OK Labs (Xbox One only), GreenyWorld Interactive, and "Balls" (PS4, Greeny Arcade 256, 3DS, and Wii U only) for PS4, Wii U, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS and Greeny Arcade 256. Plot Little Guy has been invited to the exciting adventures along with His Friends Their 1st adventure is 123 Greeny Phatom. When Dr. Beanson saw his evil clone, Dr. Beanson wants to help His Friends to defeat his evil clone. After they defeat Evil Dr. Beanson, Dr. Beanson wants to thank His Re for defeating his evil clone. Little Guy and his friends goes on the 2nd adventure. This time, they go in the cave. Gameplay You can choose a team to start the adventure. Playable characters Team Little Guy * Little Guy * Dr. Beanson * Dr. Team Geo * Geo * Geo Guy * Bloo Team Elmo * Elmo * Cookie Monster * Big Bird Team Jay * Jay Guy * Jay Guy 2 * Kirby Worlds # 123 Greeny Phatom # Cave # Pyramid # Beach # Woods # Mountains More coming soon! Bosses #Evil Dr. Beanson #Barney #Beanson #Bob Beanson #Team Umizoomi #Fib More coming soon! Development In November 2012, GreenyWorld Interactive announced that they will publish Greeny Phatom Adventures for Xbox One and PC. "Balls" joined to develop Greeny Phatom Adventures in January 2013. On June 15, 2014, D3 Publisher (who formerly published the DreamWorks Animation games and Cartoon Network games) was interested of publishing the Greeny Phatom games and will publish the Greeny Phatom Adventures game. In June 2015, following "Balls" laying-off 295 employees, OK Labs will distribute the Greeny Phatom Adventures game and GreenyWorld Interactive will both develop and distribute the game. On July 30, 2015, D3 Publisher confirmed that Greeny Phatom Adventures will have the Amiibo support exclusively to the New Nintendo 3DS and New Nintendo 3DS XL. On August 2, 2015, David Newman (who composed Greeny Phatom The Movie) announced that he will compose songs for Greeny Phatom Adventures. On November 14, 2015, it was announced that "Balls" will be distributing the game for the PlayStation 4, Greeny Arcade 256, Nintendo 3DS, and Wii U after OK Labs went bankrupt in December 2015 leaving OK Labs as the distribution for the Xbox One. Release This game was originally gonna be released in Christmas 2014, but due to economic issues, the game was delayed to November 20, 2015 in USA and Europe while the game will now release on December 15, 2015 in Japan. A teaser trailer was shown on August 1, 2015. An official trailer will be shown on September 20, 2015. The commercials will be shown from November 1, 2015 to July 2, 2016. Reception When the game's released, then it'll be reviewed. Songs Coming soon! Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Wii U games Category:Video games Category:XBOX ONE games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Greeny Arcade 256 games